Blubirds in a Red Field
by Unbreakable001
Summary: While looking for Renton and the Nirvash, Eureka stumbles upon the military and a young boy just like her, but with strange powers. Rated for chapters 1 thorugh 3. PLEASE R & R!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: V89 does not own Eureka Seven or the Gekkostate. I DO, however, own the TINZU form of the military along with locus, Ni, and Olivia.

Following through with the schedule…as I always do…I strolled over to my crystal port to get out of the way my daily observation of all

of Earth's realms to see if they were in check. To my disappointment, Tur wasn't. Figures, with its central light concentration amounting to

barely anything . I found the source of malevolence to be emitting from the hilly region of Coralesia. Honing in with the magnification

power of my crystal port's conescreen, I discovered- to my surprise- a blue-haired girl surrounded by Tinzu guards. _Funny,_ I thought.

_How come it's the Tinzu soldiers sending out the signals of evil, and not the girl?_

Although reluctant to attack a force normally dedicated to keeping the peace on Tur, I had to do what was right.

Still, as I operated the controls on my port to activate the teleportation device, I couldn't help but wonder…

What's another Olivian doing on _my_ planet?

TERMINOLOGY:  
OLIVIA: Locus's home-world  
ENDING: Olivian that oversees all of the realms for one particular planet  
BEGINNING: Olivian that regulates the biosphere of Olvivia in order to maintain the Olivians' way of life.  
BRETHREN: Olivians with no specific powers or duties; they just live in Olivia  
Central Light concentration has NOTHING to do with Trapar in the show  
TAURA: Solid Trapar  
TUR: One of Earth's six bio-realms


	2. Encountered

Finally! I'm back with time to spare! First I want to thank Steven for his kind review. Yes, I realized I rushed some of the terminology, but I'll probably review some of those terms as I keep going.

But before I start with Chapter 1, I have to say: there's gonna be somepretty suggestive material coming up. So brace yourselves! Still, I hope you enjoy!

Oh yes! And I apologize for having not posted anything recently. You see, i don't have a computer at home, so I go to the library to post this story. And it's been too hot for the last few days to go over there until now. But now that I'm back on-track, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

"You Gekkostate pigs! You think you can outrun us forever!" yelled the commanding officer of the Tinzu squadron thatformed a ring aroundthe encountered girl. "We're the military, BITCH! No matter how smart you _think_ you are, we're always two steps ahead o' ya!"

Eureka looked around, seeing no escape. The soldiers had her completely surrounded, guns in hand, all muzzles centered on her. She could imagine how Renton would react if faced with her situation. Imagine him sweating and trembling profusely, that squeaky voice of his going off without warning. That image brought her onto the brink of smiling. It was enough to give her a tad bit of hope at such a frightful moment. A rather fortunate thing, because all she could do now, with circumstances being what they were…was hope.

_Please Renton_, she solemnly thought to herself, _Please, hurry up with the Nirvash. Renton…Holland…anyone. Just hurry!_

"Now!" growled the commander. "Give us the coordinates of the Gekkostate's next stop, or face a fate worse than death!"

Despite her frightened grasp, Eureka could not bare to pick herself over her friends. No…she had confidence…she would face this fate.  
Her head bowed, she sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't!" the commander growled. "Aw well, I was hoping for that answer anyway. Guards! Have your way with her!"  
Eureka's eyes widened in terror as most of her captors hungrily licked their lips.

* * *

Okay, so you get the idea

I'm contemplating whether adding some of the rougher material which'll come in Chapter 4. Just so you now, the actual "ritual" that these soldiers tend to go through does not happen! But if you want chapter 4 fully presented as I wrote it, please let me know.

Up next is Locus's entrance.


	3. Locus's Entrance

Chapter 2

"Ah, man, I wanted some of that!" one of the six watchmen whined as they gazed upon their fellow soldiers encircling Eureka from their post on Darnell Hill.

"Quit your cryin' and keep an eye out for any rescue attempts!" said the guard in charge of the overseers. "Besides," he added with a hungry grin, "we'll get even better once we capture the entire Gekko. From what I heard, there're some luscious babes aboard."

"And from what I _see_, you won't get to meet them…any of you!" purred a soft baritone voice from behind.

Almost right after the guards turned to face the speaker they momentarily lost themselves in a fit of roaring laughter at the sight of a twelvish-looking boy with shoulder-length aqua blue hair, triangular bangs, determined yellow eyes, a gunmetal gray vest, a thick and vast cape matching the vest in color, a creamy yellow under-tunic, baggy crimson pants, and gray combat boots. Hanging from the boy's relaxed grip was a jagged-looking sword.

_So they're laughing_, Locus thought to himself, much amused by the soldiers' outbursts. _Well, I'll consider it a good thing. At least they_ _get to make their last laugh a good one_.

"Heh! That's cute! Very cute!" chuckled the lead guard while wiping tears from his eyes. "Nice outfit, sonny, but we'd rather you go play hero somewhere else. I mean, if that's your sister or your _girlfriend_ down there, then sorry, but she violated military guidelines, and, well, it's up to us to make sure she's punished _properly_." The guard on his left nudged him as if to say, "Seriously."

"She did, did she?" the boy retorted with a sly grin. "Well it _seems_ that you, the _military_, have violated certain guidelines by responding to this girl's violating _yours_."

"Hey, hey, no need for riddles kid," spoke up one of the guards on the end. "Look, we get the idea. She's your girlfriend, you don't wanna lose her because she's the best thing that's ever happened to ya', and now you're _gonna_ 'cause she broke the rules. We _get_ it!"

"Now _you_ get this!" asserted the commanding overseer. "We're the military. You can't handle us. Now we suggest that you leave now, or we'll be forced to take you out."

"Pfft! You're all so hopeless!" spat the boy as he hacked through the air with a single-handed swing of his blade. "How about _you_ leave-"-he shot up off of the ground, launched himself into a rapid somersault, and landed in front of the lead guard, the blade held beneath his throat-"-or regret doing _otherwise_!"

Two guards began running for the group down below in a state of alarm and panic as the remaining four, including the encountered trooper, went for their guns.

A reflexive slice through the jugular and the leader was down. Soon, showers of bullets emitted from all sides came raining down upon the boy. But a blinding vortex of flips and spins, with the blade held tightly up against the boy's chin, deflected all lines of fire, taking out one guard in the process.

_Don't even need my sword for this one_, thought Locus as he summoned with his eyes two gigantic spires that materialized in midair from scattered gravel and pockets of tightly-packed dirt and crushed the remaining guards surrounding him.

"As for the escapees," muttered Locus as he shifted his gaze to the sudden drop in elevation, where there accumulated mounds of granite to from an enormous boulder that splattered the last of the overseers.

The girl's bone-chilling screams urged Locus to hurry on down.

Up next, the iffy Chapter 3, where Eureka, after an…interesting attack…meets Locus.


	4. Meeting of Enigmas

All right! Back on track with the story, AT LAST! Again, my apologies for not writing much this whole week. I still blame the hot, hot weather for keeping me in (if you think the weather's an excuse for me not wanting to haul my lazy ass over to the library, then, well, you're close, but in truth the heat index on Thursday was at 115 degrees.

My thanks to Ikasury for reviewing my latest chapters, and in honor of her review I will write Chapter 3 in its original format. Be wary that the upcoming scene is in fact a bit rough, but hey! The military in Fullmetal Alchemist did it to that poor woman, so who's to say the military in Eureka Seven's no different? But don't worry, "it" doesn't happen. Despite my warnings, I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story. That is why I'm posting it up here, after all

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_They're going to eat me!_ Eureka screamed over and over in her head as her captors tore at her dress and raided her skin with their tongues and teeth. She shrieked and scratched and tugged, but the soldiers' grips were too firm for her to pull away from. At last, two guards held her down, and the commander stepped forward, getting ready to ruin her, when the ground beneath their feet began to tremor slightly but warningly. All guards turned every which way until they saw a huge, godlike boulder descending Darnell Hill and rolling their way…fast.

"Get the girl and clear the middle, NOW!" screamed the commander as the troop split in two to escape to either side of the boulder. But the action proved itself futile, for the boulder suddenly skidded to a halt, mysteriously rose up from the ground, and hurtled itself into the squadron on its right.

The leftover guards glanced up in search of the source that made the boulder act the way it did to find a smallish figure darting down the hillside at an abnormal speed, his ocean blue hair and dark gray cape flowing with the breeze his pace created

Grabbing hold of his cape, Locus held it up in front of him to reflect all incoming bullets right back at the soldiers. And just like that, three of the final seven went down without resistance.

"DAH! There's no stopping him!" shouted the soldier gripping Eureka seconds before a bullet from his own cartridge entered his left temple. Another died from his own gun before Locus stopped at the foot of the hill, outstretched his arms, and commanded, with his eyes, the gravity to allow the last two guards to float up through its depths, and then slam into each other at a fatal speed.

Letting go of his grip on gravity, Locus somersaulted forth to the young girl he'd just saved.

_I can't believe it!_ thought Eureka. _He defeated all those guards by himself- and without a mech, yet with powers that surpass a mech's capabilities! And still a child. I wonder…am I not the only "strange one" here?_

In response to the girl starting to recoil, the boy shot out his hand and called out to her, "Hold on a sec! I'm not with them, or any other evil corporation." He ran the final few yards to her tattered from. "I just want to make sure you're okay, and know why- well, never mind the latter part for now. I can_clearly_ see you're not okay."

Indeed she wasn't. Her hair had been yanked on, with a few visible bald spots to prove this; her face, arms, and legs covered in bruises, scratches, and bite-marks; and the front of her dress reduced to ruin by several tears and dirt stains. "Here, allow me to clean you up before I give you the chance to talk," said the boy. With his eyes he made levitate several grains of sand that scattered about the girl, creating a dust cloud that shimmered in the sunlight.

When the glow dulled down enough for Eureka to see again, she observed her skin to be free of all blemishes, her dress fully mended, the pain that had throbbed throughout her body just moments ago…completely gone. She surveyed herself one moment longer, and then turned her lavender eyes up at her enigmatic savior.

"What… _are_ you?" she hissed.

* * *

Sorry again for the chapter being so short, yet the damn computer's showing I'm out of time. I'm due to post more either later on today or on Monday. So be on the lookout!

I hope this chapter wasn't too rough (I didn't mean it to be anyhow). The action's not gonna be as intense as it was these first three chapters, but I promise it'll be worth your while!

**Up next:** Locus realizes that he and Eureka may not come from the same world after all, while Eureka discusses her reason for being so far out in the countryside alone.


	5. Eureka's Mission

On with the next one!

First off I want to thank everyone once again for the kind reviews. Yeah, eheh, I thought the "They're going to eat me" was pretty much eureka too. I felt weird because the part is comical, and yet she's being sexually harrassed by soldiers...weird...

As for the comment on Locus: you're right. He's not the most interesting character. He pretty much fluctuates between a badass killer and a naive, sentimental little kid. While dealing with the enemy he's super-cocky and sure of victory, and with the good guys he's humble, polite,and wise.

A/N: In this chapter it is clear that Eureka knows where she comes from. However, I believe it's in the second volume of the Manga that someone calls out to her, and she's not sure who it is. She barely even knows of her relation to Anemone. Yet this story takes place right after the 14th episode of the anime (the latest one I watched before writing this), and it's based off the anime, not necessarily the manga.

Please forgive me from here-on-out if I make any mistakes regarding the personalities and abilities of Eureka, Renton, and the Nirvash. I haven't watched the entire series, so I don't know the entire series, SO PLZ NO FLAMES;; It is indeed more original and alternate than a fic loyal to the series.

Still, if I make an error, please let me know what has really happened, because so far I'm definitely into knowing more about the storyline…

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Eureka's inquiry, marked by a flabbergasted nature, caught Locus completely off guard. "What! You mean you don't know! But I thought you were…!" he went over her again. Purple eyes. Blue hair. Definitely features a common Olivian would have. Perhaps she was a Brethren that got lost in the universal current and wound up here on Tur. But then again…her skin was exceptionally pale. Being in the presence of trapar concentration for so long would darken anyone's skin (Locus knew this as he came here often for a healthy tan). "Well, if you're not…" he started…"then what are _you?_" She wasn't a Tauran, _that_ he knew. Once glance at _him_ and people would think Locus was a little out of this world, too, what with the strangely colored hair and eyes. 

Eureka looked away, confusion blaring from her soft and lovely features. "I shouldn't tell you…and because of that…" she returned to his eyes with a serious tint in hers- "…I won't."

"Then expect the same response from me," Locus accepted with an amiable nod. "But aside from _what_ you are, at least grant me the honor of knowing _who_ you are."

_Very formal speaking skills_, Eureka told herself. _He could very well have come from the Coral. But that_ power_…_ "They call me Eureka," she spoke lightly, looking at the ground out of the corner of her eyes. "And you?"

"My name's Locus," said the boy, putting his sword away. "Now, as for what just occurred: Why did the Tinzu attack you? Normally their purpose is to _exterminate_ evil, not _initiate_ it!"

"_They're_ not the evil ones," Eureka glumly replied. "We, the Gekkostate, are."

Locus raised his brow. "Gekkostate? The band of celebrated rebels that ventures throughout the world undetected by the military, performing all sorts of illegal activities involving trapar? _You're_ with _them_?" Eureka nodded very slightly. "Well, it's no surprise then that they came after you. But what they did- or _tried_ to do- was in favor of a highly malevolent power. Their action spawned from the formation of an evil deed that threatens the fundamentals of morality. Gekkostate…is no longer the bad guy."

This explanation actually made Eureka's jaw drop open. What kind of nonsense was this? Where, exactly, was he coming from?

"How do you know all of this?" she squeaked.

"Intuition," Locus proudly stated, bowing his head in a confident manner. "So, where are you headed to now?"

"Well, I'm trying to locate the Nirvash," Eureka responded, for some unknown reason now trusting this information with someone so enigmatic as herself.

"The Nirvash?" spoke Locus inquisitively. "Is that a mech?"

"An LFO, yes," continued Eureka. "It was last seen under the piloting of a boy named Renton Thurston, surfing out beyond this plateau-"she indicated Darnell hill. "I aborted the Gekko on a liftboard, but I'm no good at actual lifting (A/N: Again, not sure this is true), so I crashed…" she ejected these last few words with a heavily-felt shame- "…so here I am now." She now held Locus with pleading eyes. "I do not trust Renton with the Nirvash. As he continues to manipulate it, the Nirvash becomes less and less itself and more of a mechanical slave…" bitterness became present in her eye- "…just like the military LFOs. Renton does not understand. Nirvash is a living being, not a puppet, like…" tears began to form in the corners of her eyes- "like…" her fists clenched, she began to shake in the presence of a well-known sorrow.

Locus brought her into his arms as she broke down completely, her tears sliding over and across the tick shoulder pads of his vest. _That feeling, her in my arms_…he thought…_it's just like Ni._ She_ is just like Ni…_

* * *

Ikasury,you can bet that, while reading your latest review, I was a bit like this: o.O. You're gonna call me Ni (I don't mind at all) at the same time I'm introducing a character who was _already_ named Ni! Ironic... 

Coming up: a flashback of Locus's past, and a dire promise made to Eureka in the midst of a loving memory.


	6. Locus & Ni

This chapter simply features a flashback of Locus's. But original character or not, I hope you-likey!

Oh, and something I've been dying to add about Locus's character: He looks 12, but he's really 14.

* * *

Chapter 6: Paralleling Embrace

* * *

"I don't know Locus, I…I feel so small whenever I'm around you," Ni meekly stated as she turned away from Locus and stared out her window. "You and the other Endings are so strong…so…so _powerful_…Locus, your power _alone_ makes me wince, it's so awesome…" she hung her head, her magenta eyes shining with sadness. "I wish I were more like you…"

"But…but Ni," Locus cried, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "you _are_ like me. You're just as powerful…if not even _more_ powerful… as or than I am!" Ni smiled, going along with his reassurance. "You could take out most of the Endings here if you only_willed_ it!" He now took hold of both her shoulders and drew her in gently so that he could see the sorrow in her eyes, the downtrodden droop in her jaw line. See it so he could know how to make it go away. "Look, Ni…being a Beginning…does not mean you're weaker than any Ending alive. _Think_ about it, Ni! The Beginnings…give life, whereas we Endingsjust take it away! The _Beginnings_ are the reason that we Endings exist. Now, if one can give, then one can take as well...take what was theirs to begin with. But being more willing to give than to take…Ni, it makes you all the better person." And with that, she became one with him in a loving and caring embrace.

"Locus…goodness, Locus…thank you so much… Don't you ever leave me! Without you, I wouldn't understand myself enough to be at peace with my life."

"Oh, Ni, don't you worry," chuckled Locus. "There shouldn't be anything that should ever make you feel otherwise...still…" he kissed her brow…

* * *

I will never leave your side," Locus whispered to Eureka. "Not until your mech is safe and sound."

Parting from the embrace with a tear-soaked face, Eureka saw the unwavering determination firmly imprinted in Locus's fresh face that let her know his word was true. "I understand…" she sobbed… "Thank you…Locus."

* * *

Yeah, I know, this whole bit was confusing and had barely anything to do with E7. Still, I thought it was important, because it explains Locus's emotional link to eureka through her similarity with this girl named Ni that will definitely complicate things for another person that's due to enter the scene…you all know who it is ;

Up next: Renton is discussed between Eureka and Locus, and Locus does something unexpected…


	7. Field of Roses

HOLA! I'm back and ready to keep postin'! But before I write this chapter, I'll respond to my latest reviewers:

Artic: Thank you so much for the review, and yes- I am very interested in finding out hos to learn more about the series.

Holobalobalo: I'm sorry for that typo! I didn't think that the term "mech" was really a degrading word for the Nirvash. It is kind of funny though… but it won't happen again, I promise you that!

But thanks for your reviews, and bearing with me through chapter 6 (Locus's flashback). On with the present story:

* * *

Chapter 7: A Field of Roses

* * *

"Machines with hearts, you say?" exhaled Locus as he and Eureka passed the dead watchmen on the pinnacle of Darnell Hill.

"Yes," explained Eureka. "You must understand that the LFO were discovered, not made. They were birthed from the taura that multiplied into vital organs, which combined with natural metals in the earth to construct a mechanical body (my explanation)."

"With manual operations to boot…" Locus thought aloud- "taura…that's the solid form of trapar, am I correct?"

"One fact of many known only to the military and I…" Eureka glanced compassionately into Locus's eyes- "and now to you as well."

Locus bashfully turned away, seeing waaaaaaaaayyyyyy too much of Ni in this girl. "You're pretty unique to have and understand this knowledge."

"I've heard that from many," Eureka responded, unaffected by Locus's compliment. Locus noticed that, whenever she said something that he expected her to follow up with a smile, she didn't. She never smiled. And she never laughed. He only saw in her sorrow, anger, and self-assuredness.

"How long have you known Nirvash and Renton?" he asked her, wondering what connection this ignorant boy had with a machine she cared so much for.

"The Nirvash…I've known for only forty-three days. Renton…about forty."

_Aha! _Locus cried to himself. _This boy is united by fate to Nirvash!_ "Would you call the short amount of time in which you became acquainted with both a coincidence?" inquired the blue-haired boy.

"Not precisely," answered Eureka. "Renton happened to have the antidote that was necessary in awakening the Nirvash, so I guess, despite myself, there's a reason for his being one of the Nirvash's two pilots, me being the other."

"'Despite yourself'?" Locus thought aloud as they came off of the hill into a lush green field highlighted by scarlet roses abloom.

"Renton has no self-confidence. He's too indecisive at times. I worry about the Nirvash whenever he's in the cockpit. I do not know his true purpose. At one time he believed null in the Nirvash. Now the Nirvash believes _full_ in him."

"_Full_, I'm guessing, is too much," considered Locus.

"That's right," agreed Eureka.

"But this Renton…he's a boy, yes? He _has_ no true purpose. He hasn't discovered it quite yet. You're different from most teens, so you would not understand."

"But you!" Eureka piped up, traveling into the depths of Locus's vermilion lenses. "_You_ know _your_ purpose! _You_ have confidence!"

"Heh! I'm not a normal teen either," the boy contemplated. For awhile they continued on without conversation, slowly drawing out of reach of the hill's thick shadow, before Locus decided to understand something. "Eureka…" he said, stopping. "Now, do not worry…I'm not going to do something harmful."

"Oh?" Eureka flinched a little at this, still fearful of his unexplainable power. Yet she confided in this boy with all her might. "What are you implying? What are you trying to say?"

"Hold still. I must do one thing that will allow me to know another," spoke Locus.

"Oh, okay," blinked Eureka before stiffening her posture to signify that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Relax!" chuckled Locus, resting his hands on Eureka's tightened shoulders, which quickly loosened beneath his warm touch. "Now…try not to enjoy this!"

"Enjoy?" pondered Eureka as Locus leaned into her face until his lips met hers.

* * *

And that's Numero Seven!

My apologies for my explanation of how LFOs were made. I had to formulate an answer to Locus's curiosity about LFOs, so PWEEZ DON'T FWAME ME! O;;O

And do not give up on this fic quite yet RentoReka fans! Eureka's kissing another guy, but hey! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A KISS _IS_!

Up next: Renton appears with the Nirvash, and in quite the fashion, too!


	8. Rupture and Rapture

YAY! I'm back with more goodies to post.

First off I wanna thank holobalobalo, ikasury, and arctic for your generous reviews while I was away. Holobalobalo, thank you so much, and if the library permits I'll find time to read and review your fic. And Ikasury, I appreciate the information from wiki about the actual background of Eureka and the LFOs. I will definitely go to wiki to learn more:

On to The Next Chapter:D

Chapter 8: Rupture and Rapture

As Locus kissed Eureka by softly rotating his lips over hers until she got the idea, he began to feel mixed emotions of uncertainty, regret…and a certain "high" that carried him elsewhere…elsewhere…to another person.

All of a sudden their arms were around each other, Eureka's hands trying to penetrate the layers of Locus's unfeeling leather vest, Locus's hands gently caressing the bare flesh on her upper back. As he continued to drift further away from Eureka while sharing this intimate moment with her, Locus slowly began to realize that this girl actually _loved_…

A shot of light burst forth and craved an enormous crater in Darnell hill. The heat of the trapar blast, along with the forceful impact emulating from the hillside's fresh wound, drew apart the entwined children and made one of them the attacker's next desired target.

Eureka glanced upward at the sky to lose her spirit and understanding, for she saw…

Another trapar beam now pierced the sunny day from the overhead object, this time singling out Locus as the intended target.

"Oh no, you don't! UNDOING!" screamed the young Ending as the ground in front of his feet cracked open to unleash a scorching wave of heat that not only countered the trapar beam, but reflected it right back at the offender.

The trapar beam, accompanied by the searing heat and chunks of gravel that constructed Locus's most powerful spell, was enough to knock the attacker out of the sky and send it spiraling out of control towards the ground for a crash-landing. "Interesting, it attacked _me_ for a change. Well, _glad_ it did. If it were _you_, Eureka, then there would've been nothing-"

"Locus!" screamed Eureka, panic and worry written all over her body, "That was the Nirvash! It's going to die!"

"The _Nirvash_?" Locus, stammered, wide-eyed. "But…but you said…the _pilot_…!" he glanced up at the falling red LFO heading towards the ground away from the blue-haired duo.

Then he understood.

"It'll take all I've got to bring it in," Locus mumbled, "but I'll do it for you." Raising his arms and brightening his eyes, the matter around him began to sway. Particles of air actually became visible before picking up speed again as Locus reeled them in, hoping to catch Nirvash in the current. Slowly but surely, the speed of Nirvash's fall decreased until it was rendered stationary in midair. His mental strength evaporating by the minute, Locus started gruelingly to haul in the LFO. The alteration in the matter current agonized Eureka so. Emitting a desperate scream, she fell to the ground gasping for air. Sweat poured out of Locus like rigid streams before the Nirvash finally came to a halt within fifty paces of the two teenagers. After deciding from mentally rotating the LFO that the trapar beam had not punctured the Nirvash, but rather knocked it senseless like a punch versus a blade-wound, Locus set the Nirvash down right-side-up.

His power exhausted, Locus dropped to the ground and gave in to a thoughtless daze. With the spell completely, Eureka quickly found the ability to lift herself back into consciousness while having no clue as to what had just occurred.

Locus and Eureka stood up, both having barely enough power to do so. The cockpit of the Nirvash slowly unfolded itself. Locus brandished his sword, knowing that, with his mind worn out, he'd have no other way of protecting Eureka and his own life. Eureka, with a lengthy sidelong glance at his sword, told Locus, "If he has truly hurt the Nirvash,

Do not be afraid to use that."

You like? Okay, okay, I know that Renton didn't appear in person, but who else can pilot the Nirvash (that I don't know about;)? ANYWAY, Renton WILL appear next chapter, and yes, all Hell WILL break loose! How about a teaser, eh?

EUREKA: What have you done to Nirvash, Renton?"

RENTON: Yeah, well, I don't _need _YOUR approval, Eureka!

EUREKA: So it's all about you, Renton, isn't it?"

RENTON: IT'S TRUE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!"

LOCUS: So take back what you said about the Nirvash.

RENTON: _You_!

More later:P


	9. Renton

All right all right, I'm gonna keep it on comin! Holobalobalo, great review, your hopes hit close to home, and SORRY but I'm gonna take over the top spot once again:P

But seriously ppl, E7's a good show. Watch it, then WRITE about it! I swear, when I first came to this site, I thought there'd be like hundreds of fanfics for this anime! Guess not…oh well, it's still new…a few more chances ppl, that's all I'm offering (angry eyes)

But enough of my ranting, on with the story!

The Attacked and the Attacker

"If he has truly hurt the Nirvash…do not be afraid to use that."

Although he knew Eureka deeply loved the Nirvash, Locus found no solidity in her words to speak of. A fast-approaching object having originated from the Nirvash drew Locus's attention to a spiky-haired boy wearing a jogging T and cargo pants and riding a liftboard. When the boy found himself within ten yards of the pair, he disbanded his board and dashed towards them, crying out, "Eureka! What're you doing here with this _creep?_!"

"What have you done to Nirvash, Renton?" Eureka snapped, her icy glare brigning the young boy to a clumsy halt.

"Uh, I took it for a test drive? Holland approved of it, 'member!" Renton pleaded.

"Well _I_ didn't!" Eureka shot back.

"Yeah, well, I don't _need_ YOUR approval, Eureka!" Renton spat angrily. "Since when did you become the boss anyway? Shoot, you're just jealous that I can pilot the Nirvash just as well as YOU can, if not BETTER!"

"So it's all about you, Renton, isn't it?" sighed Eureka, feeling dejected. "Do you even consider the Nirvash…what it feels whenever you control it?""

"Grr…ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN RAP ABOUT ITS 'FEELINGS'! THE NIRVASH IS A STUPID MACHINE, OKAY! It feels great piloting it, it really does, but…but that's it! The Nirvash feels SQUAT in RETURN!" Renton ejaculated furiously, giving Locus the impression that his comments weren't necessarily aimed at the Nirvash.

"Renton…!" Eureka trembled, on the verge of tears. "You…!" She turned to locus. "It must be done."

"What! But Eureka, I can't just-!" Locus started, but Eureka hung her head dejectedly.

"It's too late," she sobbed," If not now…then not ever…he will never understand."

_This is bogus,_ Locus told himself. _I can't just go and kill this kid over a little skirmish just as this. I guess these LFOs…they really are on the same page as humans…to think instead…Renton not manipulating a mech, but a human…I see the struggle now…_

"_You_!" growled Renton as he turned his attention to the armed boy deep in thought. "I saw you kissing Eureka! How dare you! I know she didn't have a part in it…hell, she doesn't even know what a kiss IS!"

_…a certain "high" that carried him elsewhere…elsewhere…to another person…_

"I know you saw. I know you knew. You're right, she doesn't," Locus replied weakly. "Look, I don't see the point in fighting you. So take back what you said about the Nirvash."

"FORGET IT! IT'S TRUE YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" screamed the boy, tears streaming down his face. "I LOST TO YOU NONE OF IT MATTERS SHE WANTS ME DEAD YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Renton squeezed his eyes shut as he rushed forth, his arms flailing uncontrollably in the air.

Locus couldn't bring himself to strike his challenger. Not someone unarmed. Someone as young as Locus was. Someone with such a kind heart. Someone…who was madly in love with the girl who now wanted him dead.

The blade dropped to the ground.

Locus caught the first few punches thrown his way, but he could not sustain the ever-clever kick to the groin. It was then that Renton began to beat the ending mercilessly.

_Imagine,_ Locus humored himself, _me, one of Olivia's powerful Endings, a protector of the Universe, getting my butt whooped by an average kid. Oh, the humility…aw, whatever!_

The raining fists were cut off by a loathing slap across the face that sent Renton flying off of the fallen Locus. Crashing to the ground, Renton begged himself to slightly raise his head to see an enraged Eureka standing before Locus with a raised hand.

Alarmed, Eureka looked at her hand. "Such strength…is in me too?" she thought aloud. "Then could he be..?" she looked at Locus then back at Renton's broken form, a morbid sight for her to behold at present.

It looks bad, doesn't it? (NONONO, I don't mean bad story-wise, I mean bad for Renton, DUH . )

UP NEXT:

RENTON: THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU!

EUREKA: So! What's 'love' mean?

RENTON: I-it just kinda came out…

EUREKA: It's good that you're here.

RENTON: Eureka…

LOCUS: _Not a mean bone in his body to speak of._


End file.
